It Can Be Fun To
by ForlackofaBetterName1415
Summary: Scott and Stiles have been going out for about a year now and with everything going on you know Stiles being alpha and Scott not being able to control his beta rank plus getting abused by Jackson and his crew. Stiles shows Scott how much fun a relationship can be. Sub!Scott Dom!Stiles. MENTIONS OF BOY/BOY AND ABUSE DON'T READ


ScottPOV

_He kisses me and guides me towards the bed. He gently pushes me down hovering over me. Kissing me in a fiery passion, making me melt in to his touch. Quickly breaking contact to sit up and I whimper at the lost. He looks down at me smily softly, as his hands start to wonder under my shirt. Brushing over my sensitive nipples. _

_"Stiles." I gasp, and he chuckles lowering doing it again. Bending down to kiss and gently bite my neck._

_"Ohhh." I moaned._

_"Oh Scott your so sensitive_**_ I love it._**_" He growls out the last part eyes flashing red._

_But now I think its time to get up." He whispers in my ear licking the shell of it._

_"Huh?" I asked._

_"It's time to get so get up. Get-_UP Scott. GET UP" I open my eyes to see Stiles laying between my legs.

"Morning Sexy." He said kissing my nose. I yawed and stretched wincing as I realized that the bruise from yesterday hadn't healed yet. So much for super speed healing.

Stiles noticed and zeroed in on it. I put his hand on it pushed down on it very gently and I flinched.

"Scott." He said seriously.

"It's nothing." I said trying to get up but he was still holding me down and I couldn't do anything. So I looked the other way. He pushed down on it, and I automatically tried to get out of his grip.

"Calm down I just taking to pain away." He said calmly kissing my neck and whispering soft things into my ear. As I cried out.

Soon as I did that. He shot straight up "There's more aren't there."

I just cleared my throat and sat up. "Come on Sty we are gonna be late for school." I said as I got up.

"Who is doing this to you. You always cover their scent." He growled out.

"It's nothing, but a hot sauce. It'll burn for a minute and then its gone." I said straightening up throwing on a black DC hoodie, some jeans and my black low cut converse.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Stiles putting on one of his band T-shirt and some vans.

"Ready?"

"Yea." I grumbled out not wanting to see Jackson's face or Allison's, Danny, Boyd, or Erika for that matter.

I would so tell Stiles everything from the first insult to the beating to everything. But I can't. I don't want him to think I'm weak and just leave me. Even though we are true mates. It just its so hard to tell the person you love so much that your getting abused by their best friends. So I just keep my mouth shut. I keep my heart rate down when I see any them in the hallway mainly when I'm around Stiles though I can't let him know that. The only friends I do have are Isaac and Lydia. So I most of the time just go sit out under the bleachers with them and eat lunch or just talk.

But after school like today I go to work where Deaton patches me up and puts a certain medicine over to cover everything about it. The scent, blood, bruise, tape anything.

We pulled up at the school and Stiles turned to me.

"Scott, you are my mate and I love so much, you mean everything to me. And I'll do anything. If you need help, I will not think of you as weak or anything in that matter. Even if you don't tell me who is doing this. I will find out okay and I'll tear them to sherds ." He said hold my neck in his hand, them he pushed me forward causing me to kiss him and I felt him pour all of his love into it.

"I love you." I said right after we broke our kiss.

"I love you too Scott, so much." Then let go signaling for us to go to class.

"Bye." He said as he kissed me one more time squeezing my ass.

"Stiles." I gasp.

"Just you later baby." He said as we went our separate we went our separate ways.

* * *

_**StilesPOV**_

Something was going on with my Scotty and I was determined to find out who so I could beat their ass then tear them apart.

"Hey Stillinski." I look over and see, Allison and Erika.

"Where Boyd and Jackson at?" I asked.

"Oh they had some business to take care off." Erika said smirking.

"Oh okay." I said pulling out my textbook thinking about who his hurting my baby.

* * *

_...Meanwhile..._

"You little Shit!" Jackson yelled as he slammed Scott across the locker room. Right into Boyd's strong grip.

"No please..please no more." Scott whimpered having cuts in some spots of his body, broken arm, bruises forming on his forehead, hoodie ripped up, and barely standing on his own.

"Oh you hear that Boyd? Okay so how bout you tell Stiles that you want to break it off." Jackson said smiling as Scott shock his head.

"I would never ever do that ever." He cried out from the pain, blood coming out his mouth as he did. Jackson pulled back a punch Scott in the stomach so hard, that he threw up blood all over the floor.

"Stop it." Scott said.

"You sound so fucking pathetic." Boyd said pushing his claws into Scott's back. Causing Scott to lose his balance and slip on his own blood making Boyd's hand slowly tearing deeper up into Scott's back.

"AHH! WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT? MONEY, A NEW CAR, A JOB JUST STOP." He cried out.

"I want Stiles." Jackson said. "I want Stiles. Your almost dead now, but I don't want to be the only one to enjoy this. You see when you boss or whatever runs out of magic and Stiles sees all those burn, bruises, cuts, and whatever else we got on you. He'll think your disgusting, pathetic, ugly, weak. And he'll throw you out just like that. He doesn't love you Scott. He loves me and your in the way, so all I have too do is get my entire crew on you including me. To kill you." Jackson said as Scott stared at him silenced.

"Drop him." And Boyd yanked his claws out of Scott and walked out of the room with Jackson by his side. "See you tomorrow McCall." Jackson called slamming the door.

I closed my eyes, counted to ten, then got up very slowly.

"1 its ok." I say as I try to catch my breath.

"2 its ok" I pull up all my strength and practically crawl to the mirror.

"3 its ok" I check my damage and sigh.

"4 its ok." I pull out the same pair of clothes out of my gym locker.

"5 its ok" I use some of Deaton's powder to clean myself and the floor.

"6 its ok" I pull the clothes on wincing every time it touched skin.

"7 its ok." Cover the scent.

"8 its ok." He's a liar.

"9 its ok." He loves you.

"10 its ok." Time to go.

* * *

_**STILL SCOTTPOV**_

I saw Stiles in the hallway as soon as I came out he was walking with Jackson, Boyd, Allison, and Erika. Laughing and joking around.

"Hey Scott." He yelled.

I pretend not to hear him and went outside under the bleachers and saw Isaac there.

"Hey Isaac." I said he looked up and smiled.

"Sup Scott. Lydia's not here today she called saying she didn't fell good."

"Oh hope she gets better."

"Oh Scott I gotta go I have a lecture to get to." He said as he hugged me and walked away. I sat down and started on some of my homework finishing like half of it when I was met with red eyes.

" Hey." I said.

"Who was that." Stiles asked with pure anger.

"Oh that's Isaac. He's one of my friends."

"Why are you always under here?" He asked sitting down across from me.

"It's just quiet." I answered putting my stuff in my book bag.

"Why I thought that you liked my friends." I really don't

"I do. It's just that-"

"Don't you lie to me Scott." Stiles said as he lifted me into his lap staring at me. And I started crying.

"Stiles you don't understand." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"What? What is it I don't understand." He tried to sooth me by rubbing my back. I said the spell that Deaton had told me if I want to uncover myself. And so I did.

"See this Sty. This is why I don't like sitting next to your friends at lunch. They do this every single week." I cried as I felt the pain again.

"I'm going to kill them." He all but growled out. I leaned back a little bit to see him.

He looked so livid right now, eyes bloody sea of red, fangs out, sideburns. claws, tattoos.

"I got you Scotty." He whispered kissing me and getting up literally burning holes through the grass.

Oh yea he is was so serious about killing them.

* * *

P**LEASE REVIEW THIS WAS JUST SOMETHING THAT CAME TO MIND! FAV/ FOLLOW / AND REVIEW IMMA UPDATE THIS WEEK AGAIN.**


End file.
